


Lost in Each Other

by kikitiki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3577317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikitiki/pseuds/kikitiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was a mystery. One that Dean had to solve.</p><p>When Sam and Dean take a case in the worst possible conditions, they meet a girl. A girl with no name she wants to give them. But slowly, case after case, Dean finds out who she is, and he'll never be the same again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Train

**Author's Note:**

> So this is something I'm writing for a friend, so obviously she's in it. Just thought I'd share it with you guys!

“I don’t like this Sammy.”

“Dean, what other choice do we have?”

Dean knew his brother was right. They had to search the town, the location of too many grisly murders to be a coincidence. This was fine, even normal for them. But there was one problem. Instead of taking their fully stocked Impala, they had to use a different mode of transportation. The town was on an island in the middle of a lake, full of jagged rocks making a boat unsafe. They had to walk into a case with what they could fit into a few bags, and they had to take the train.

Of course a red flag went through both of their minds when they found out, but the murders continued daily, forcing their hand. The lake was massive, and the trip took an hour, stopping at smaller islands on the way.

Dean passed the time looking at their fellow passengers. The train was small, only the front car, and one passenger car. Sam had already counted thirty seats, only twelve of which were filled besides the ones they were in. A group of six twenty-somethings sat with their heads together. Sam overheard them when he scouted out the car. Murder enthusiasts. An elderly couple chatted lightly like they weren’t going to a blood-drenched town. A mom and her two boys, who looked to be twins argued. Dean looked to the last filled seat and paused to look at her.

She had herself pressed against the window in an effort to make herself smaller. She was wearing a hoodie underneath a leather jacket, ripped up jeans, and boots. After sizing her up, Dean looked at her face. Beneath thick, brown tresses, he saw bright eyes, which were looking straight at him.

Dean looked over at Sam. He was buried in his book, paying little attention to his surroundings. Dean got up and walked to the other end of the car and sat across from the girl. She didn’t look frightened or shocked, just amused.

“I hear there’s been some crazy murders in these parts.”

She smiled. “The murder maniacs over there already asked me if I knew anything at the station. I’m as in the dark as you and the jolly giant you’re with.”

Dean laughed. “Oh he’s anything but jolly. So I can assume you’re not from Forest Bay?”

“Nah. Too claustrophobic to live in a town only accessible by a train.”

“I hear you. And an hour? Come on, that’s just ridiculous.”

She shrugged. “The longer it takes to get there is fine by me.” She looked out the window with a solemn expression.

“And why is that?”

She looked around the hushed train and leaned in only inches apart from him. “Well, take a look around you. That woman and her kids? That elderly couple? There have been ten murders in as many days and they’re not worried? There’s no security on the train? Why does it look like no one but us and the maniacs seem to react to them?”

Dean sat back in his seat. He’d been wondering the same thing. “It is weird. But why do you care about the murders?”

She leaned back as well. “My best friend Serina’s boyfriend grew up here. Before the murders, they came to see his parents. I haven’t heard from her in two weeks. I called her parents, and they haven’t heard from her either. So, I came to find her.”

“What’s your name?”

She looked at him. “Why should I tell you?”

Now Dean was really interested. “Well, we’ve been having such a nice conversation about murder, thought a name would be nice.”

She leaned forward again. “Tell you what, I bet you’re just as interested in solving these murders as I am. Help me figure out what’s going on in Forest Bay, and find Serina, and I’ll give you a name.”

Dean had nothing to lose. He and Sam were already planning on solving this case, and he could keep this girl safe. He put out his right hand. “You got a deal sweetheart.”

She smiled and shook his hand. “Don’t call me sweetheart.”

The train slowly came to a halt. Dean grinned at her. “Let’s go catch ourselves a killer.”

 


	2. Forest Bay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hunt begins...

“What the hell were you thinking Dean?”

“Relax Sammy. I didn’t tell her we were hunters. She’s got the same goals we do. And she’s smart. She knows something’s wrong about this place.”

“We don’t know anything about her. You don’t even know her name!”

“We help her find her friend. Then we part ways and kill whatever’s doing this.  Alright?”

Sam sighed. “Fine. We help find that girl and then we put them and anyone else we can on that train.”

Dean chuckled. “Since when did you become the responsible on Sam?”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Apparently since her.”

Dean looked over at her. Now that they were in the station, he could really look at her. She wasn’t as small as he had first thought. She was almost as tall as him, and with the hood off her head, he could also see that her hair was long and wild.

“Dude!”                                               

“What do you want Sam?”

“I _want_ you to be focused.”

“I’m very focused.”

Sam shook his head. “Yeah, just not on the case.”

Dean laughed, but of course Sam was right.

They walked over to the girl. She turned towards them and started talking. “So, I talked to the old couple and asked them about the murders.”

“And?”

She rolled her eyes. “They just shrugged their shoulders and in the most positive voice I’ve ever heard said, ‘Oh nothing to worry about dear! All will be well.’”

Sam shrugged. “Optimists?”

She shook her head. “I doubt it. I asked soccer mom the same question. And you know what I got? In the same tone, the exact same response, word for word. Clearly they’re all drinking the same Kool-Aid.”

Dean smiled to himself. He liked her spirit. “Well, I guess we head over to the nearest motel, set up camp, and get to work.”

Sam nodded in agreement. “Yeah. And we uh… have a way to get to people.”

“Fake FBI badges? Yeah I figured as much.”

“How did you-“

She rolled her eyes. “Oh c’mon, you guys have obviously done this before. I’ve deducted that much.”

Dean cut in. “Alright Sherlock.”

She smiled at that. “Anyway, I did manage to get the address of the only accommodations on the island. Bad news though.”

Dean sighed. “And that would be?”

“No motel. Bed and Breakfast just up the road.”

Sam shrugged. “Well we’ll make due.”

 

The three of them headed up to the B&B. When they arrived, they saw the murder enthusiasts being told off by a middle-aged woman. “I am sorry, but we are all about family friendly values here, and I must insist on separate rooms. But never fear, we sure got the room!”

After some arguing they agreed, paid, and were shown to their rooms. After they were sorted, the woman greeted Sam, Dean, and the girl. “Welcome to the Forest Bay B&B. How may I be of service?”

Before Dean could speak, the girl started, donning a southern accent. “Hi there! My big brothers and I would like a room!”

There was no hint of concern on the woman’s face. “Coming right up! What’s your reason for joining us here on the island? If I may ask.”

The girl smiled wide. “Well sure you can! You see my brothers are big on fishin’ and I heard you guys have some of the best trout in the state! And me, well I love any reason to get closer to nature!”

Without hesitation, the woman gave her the keys to a room, and even gave them the first night free. Sam and Dean were incredulous.

When they got settled into the room, Dean questioned her. “What the hell kind of magic were you working on that woman?”

The girl chuckled. “If everyone on this cheery little island is so high on life right now, it’s best not to attract attention to ourselves. This is a small town. By tomorrow morning, the whole place’ll know we and the other guys are here. I’d rather us not be the ones to watch.”

Dean smiled. “Clever.” He looked around at the room. Two twin beds, a desk, and a bathroom. “Well, I guess we’re gonna have to draw straws.”  
The girl shrugged. “Nah it’s cool. I’m used to sleeping in uncomfortable places. If I even sleep.”

Sam and Dean looked at each other but didn’t say a word. Sam was the one to continue. “Well, it’s pretty late, I say we get some rest and start up bright and early tomorrow.”

Dean looked at the girl as she got comfortable in the chair. It didn’t look like it was easy, but she managed. He just sighed. “Agreed.”

 

 Dean woke with a start. He could feel something wasn’t right. He looked at his watch. 5:00am. Then he looked around the room and his eyes landed on the chair. The girl was gone.

 

 


	3. Stranger Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things take a turn.

Dean didn’t even bother waking Sam up. He grabbed his pistol and bolted out the door. What had happened? Had she bolted? Had she been taken? Had He went down the stairs and into the lobby and walked straight up to the owner. He nearly forgot the accent. “Well hi there ma’am, I was hoping you had seen my sister this morning.”

The woman smiled at him. “Oh Jane? She said she was gonna go out for a morning jog while you boys got your beauty sleep.”

Dean flashed her a prize-winning smile. “Thank you kindly.”

Dean walked out the door. “Well, I least I can call her something. Even if it’s a fake name,” he muttered to himself.

 

“Jane” ran along the forest edge. She knew all the crimes happened in that forest, a fact she kept from the guys for some reason. She was sure they knew, but she also knew that they weren’t telling her everything, so why should she tell them. She needed to find Serina, and that’s all that mattered. They could solve the murders with their fake FBI badges that wouldn’t get them anywhere with the locals.

She looked into the forest on her left. It felt like a whole other world from the town to her right. It felt terrifying, yet inviting all at the same time. Ten murders within these tall, green walls, and yet it took almost no hesitation to step into its depths.

Within ten minutes, she was completely lost. She couldn’t find the town, or even a path to follow. She wasn’t scared though, she knew better than to let fear take hold of her. But even then, this forest did weird things to her mind. Like it was trying to pull out that fear piece by piece.

Wait, she knew this feeling. Well not knew it, but had read about it. She started to whisper to herself. “That’s not possible. This can’t be..”

She couldn’t finish her thought because noises started all around her. Screaming, moaning, singing. A cacophony of sound that made her want to die. She didn’t know what to do, so she started running.

The noise was getting louder, and she thought her head would explode. “Stop, stop, stop!”

Suddenly, she collided with something completely solid. She would have gone down, but that solid surface held her tight. She started to scream and struggle until she heard the familiar voice. “Hey, hey! It’s okay, it’s alright.”

She kept her hands to her ears. “You don’t hear it?!”

Dean looked at her with one eyebrow up. “What are you talking about?”

She could only stay coherent for a moment. She looked up at him pleading. “We _need_ to get out of here.”

Dean looked into her eyes, and knew something was going on he couldn’t see. “Okay.”

They ran for what seemed like hours, but could have only been fifteen minutes. Finally they emerged onto the road.

“What the hell happened in there?”

“I- I got lost and-“

“How did you manage to get lost? It’s like the size of a football field if that.”

“It’s not- Nevermind.”

Dean put a hand on her shoulder, trying to be comforting. “What happened?”

She started to turn away. “You won’t believe me. I don’t even know if I believe me.”

“Look, Sam and I have seen a lot of crap in our day.”

She laughed. “Yeah. I could tell something was off. I’ll tell you everything, but you need to be honest with me too.”

Dean thought for a moment. Sam would not be happy. “Alright, let’s head back to the room. We’ll talk there.”

 

After they got back to the room, they were met by a very awake, very concerned Sam. “Where have you guys been?”

“Jane” was still stuck on what happened in the forest. She silently grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom to shower. As she was drying off, she looked in the mirror. Her nose began to bleed. Then her ears. Then her eyes. She blinked, and then all of it was gone.

She walked out feeling slightly better, but still on edge. Sam and Dean were each sitting on a bed, facing the chair she was heading towards. She sighed and sat down. “You first.”

Sam and Dean looked at each other, then back at her. “My name is Dean Winchester.”

“My name is Sam Winchester.”

“We’re hunters.”

After explaining what they meant, she looked like she was going to be sick. Not because of what they were, but because now she knew her explanation was real.

Sam crossed his arms. “You’re turn.”

She prepared herself. “Okay… Well, last semester I took a course called Unknown Mythology. It was only a couple weeks, but I found it fascinating. Anyway… We learned about this… place. It’s like its own dimension I guess. It pops up every 50 years in a random location. Somwhere it can hide. It’s called The Garden of the Damned. Well that’s a rough translation anyway. It’s the home of this fallen deity, Amara, who can look like anything she wants. She ventures out of the garden, lures in prey, and mutilates them. Eleven people. Eleven days. The last one’s the important one. She kills them, revives them, then tortures them for a full 24 hours ”

Dean cut in. “How do you know it’s this garden?”

“The overly cheery townsfolk. The feeling I got in the forest. Those… sounds I heard. The people are under her… spell I guess is the best way to put it. They do her bidding. They’ve probably been this way since the day of the first murder. The feeling. Amara drains fear, so she tries to pull it out of you. The sounds… well… it’s a warning.”

Sam interrupted. “Of what.”

She gulped and looked straight into Dean’s eyes. “It means… I’m going to die before midnight.” She looked at the clock. “We have 17 hours to find Amara, or I’m dead. Twice.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a lot more already written. Just put up the first three chapters til I get general feedback.


End file.
